


non de illo

by devluna



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Gentle Sex, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, sappy dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devluna/pseuds/devluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't even about the actual sex, not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	non de illo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own them.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> Because there isn't enough lap sex in fandom?

"Wait, wait. Fuck, Sammy."

Sam froze. "Dean?"

"Just.. Wait," Dean's hands scrabbled at the sheets, forehead pushed into the mattress and rolling side to side to ground himself.

Sam's hands were skating along Dean's sides, the warm skin under his palms twitching and jolting wherever he touched.

"Okay, Dean. It's okay," Sam slid his hands up Dean's back, muscles spasming and contracting, and smoothed them down Dean's arms. He leaned over and blanketed Dean's back, covered Dean's hands with his own and laced their fingers together.

"It's okay." 

Dean had earned his reputation for loving sex, he wasn't ashamed of it. He'd been with girls in nearly every state, and a few guys in the blue ones. But he'd never been on the bottom.

And especially never with Sam. This was new, this was overwhelming, this was his giant baby brother inside and around and on him and fuck if he wasn't acting like a virgin, like the first time he ever laid hands on a girl. Like he could come just from simple touch, just from sliding shaking fingers across skin prickled with goosebumps and feeling the shivers that racked in response.

They had worked up to this for weeks. They had jacked each other off, made out for hours, gone down and sucked each other dry. Dean had been fine, it'd been great. But this was new, this was different. He couldn't hide how vulnerable this made him feel, how raw and flayed open, how easily Sam could wreck him right now. 

It scared him how badly he wanted to bleed into Sam, touch him everywhere, crawl inside and never leave. He felt like he could feel Sam's heartbeat beating through his chest, through Dean's back, through all of him. It was probably just his own heart hammering away. Could Sam feel it too? 

"Dean?" Sam sounded worried, concerned, probably scared he'd somehow hurt Dean despite how long they'd spent prepping him, and he slowly started to pull back out.

"No, no! Sam, _no_ ," Dean shoved back hard and heard Sam inhale sharply and tremble with how badly he wanted to let go. He never would though, he would never hurt his brother like that.

"I want this. You just, fuck," and he clenched around Sam, feeling the way he filled him up, like he could choke on it, like he could die from it. "You're just, you're in me. I can feel you all the way up inside me."

Sam choked on whatever he'd been about to say and tightened his grip on Dean's fingers before letting go, wrapping one arm across Dean's chest and the other around his waist. He sat back on his heels, dragging Dean with him into his lap.

Dean let out a small hurt sound at the way Sam slipped just that little bit further in, and yeah it hurt, but it was good, better than good.

The palm Sam had on Dean's hip slid across and splayed across his stomach, protectively. Possessively.

Dean loved it. He fucking loved the contact, the way Sam knew exactly what he needed, how close he needed to be, the skin on skin, the way he was nosing down Dean's shoulder and gently biting and licking at whatever he could reach. 

It wasn't even about the actual sex, not really. His body wasn't trembling and his mind wasn't splintering from just what was happening to him physically.

He felt safe. He felt cherished. He felt like he was _home_.

His orgasm shocked both of them, heat coiling and tightening low in his gut and rocking through him in waves. Dean whimpered his way through the aftershocks, clenched hard and felt another wave roll through him at how much bigger Sam felt like that, swelling and shooting up inside him with a groan of Dean's name as Sam came too. 

"Fuck Dean," Sam sounded a little awed, a little happy-drunk, "I didn't even touch you and you just, fuck," breaking off, tightening his arms back around his shaking brother and slowing lowering them both back down on their sides.

"Are you okay?"

"Mm, yeah," Dean was shifting around, settling back into Sam with a pleased and sated rumble that Sam was absolutely not going to think of as purring.

"Stay. Stay in me," Dean nearly slurred out, eyes already slipping shut. "Feels good."

Sam tightened his arms around him, buried his face in his brother's hair, inhaled deeply. Prayed to any deity listening that he would never have to give this up.

All Dean heard was "Okay, whatever you want," mumbled lowly In his ear before feeling a kiss dropped on his shoulder over the faintly throbbing bite mark, before smiling and slipping into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this on the bus home, reread, decided this is the actual dumbest. how do you porn
> 
> still publishing bc why not and I'm just going to keep titling everything in Latin because shitty titles sound.. somewhat prettier that way? no? ok


End file.
